Channel switching or hopping may be performed in an analog domain at a transmitter or receiver front-end, such as by re-tuning a local oscillator and channel bandwidth parameters. This may, however, involve relatively complex and expensive technical requirements. For example, front-end switching may require a local oscillator/phase-locked-loop (PLL) that is capable of relatively fast tuning, such as on an order of micro-seconds, and may require channel filters that are capable of relatively fast adjustment between different bandwidths. Where front-end self-calibration is implemented, such as to compensate for systemic quadrature imbalance errors between in-phase and quadrature phase (I/Q) signal paths, separate self-calibration mechanisms may be required for each bandwidth. Front-end switching may also require mechanisms to ensure that filters return to conditions applied during calibration.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.